Model Theory
by chisora
Summary: What happens when you mix the worlds hottest Supermodel with the worlds most blunt and emotionally stunted high school student? A nosebleed worthy centerfold. SaixItachi, NarutoxSasuke YAOI Language Warning.
1. Fluffy Red Socks

**Model Theory Ch 1-Fluffy Red Socks**

The dull thud of his head hitting his desk echoed through the class of test-taking students, all of which either looked over at him to see what happened or barely even glanced out of the corners of their eyes, already knowing what they would find.

Sai stiffened when his head hit, too tired to really sit back up and wipe the drool off his face from when he had fallen asleep while he had stared at the tiled ceiling. The day was dull as he and the rest of the school took their semester finals. One more week and they'd be out of school for summer vacation before senior year started and their 'lives began' or so the teachers preached. In fact, Sai had no idea why he was even in school with everyone else. He had just transfered from another private school after being kicked out, to Konoha Prep, another prestigious school that promised him that he was something worth more than the average kid. He sighed. Once again, his adoptive parents had a way of making him do what they wanted. After all, he would have been happy enough going to a public school.

Sai personally had no interest in school except art classes, so he made sure that all his electives were filled with them. He also had no interest in what people thought of him, which led to his trail of angry headmasters and his closet full of different school uniforms. He was glad Konoha Prep didn't require such attire. He hated wearing them.

One thing he could say he liked about Konoha Prep was it's air conditioning. He hadn't been there very long and due to his late transfer could not take the finals with the rest of the class and was left to his own in the back row of hardwood, polished desks. It was too hot though, even with the air conditioning's, and Sai soon found himself drained and sleepy as all hot days made him feel, leading to his present situation of his face becoming one with the nice teak, 100 year old desk.

Sai knew very few people in his classes because so many of the other students were busy trying to pass the classes to really make much conversation with the new boy, and whenever Sai seemed to open his mouth, someone ended up leaving the room in a fit of uncontrollable anger. It wasn't his fault that he had been brought up to tell the truth, even if his biological parents had lacked a bit of parental advice telling him it was okay to refrain from doing so when he didn't want someones fist trying to find a way to get through his face. He was surprised that his nose had never broken or got stuck into some weird shape from all the beatings he had taken.

However, there were a few notable names in the school that would talk to him off and on when they weren't in testing. Namely a Naruto Uzamaki and a Kiba Inuzuka, the two loudest and most obnoxious students in the school who had managed to become very popular despite having been scholarship students. In fact, he was going to eat lunch with them today, right after his class ended.

There wasn't much he could say about his new 'friends' other than every time he saw either of them they were doing something ridiculous like harassing the female students or one Sasuke Uchiha, which some even said may as well have been apart of the female students, since not only was he gorgeous in a very feminine way, but he also was said not to have a sex life. Which didn't make much sense to Sai, since Sasuke had a horde of female students fallowing him every where the male went, save the men's restroom, and even then they'd stand outside waiting for him to come out. Sai had once seen Naruto come rushing out of the bathroom one time screaming at the girls to go out with him, effectively chasing them off. Sasuke had exited shortly after Naruto stuck his head back in to let him know the coast was clear.

Sai had seen this all happen in just the two days he had been there, and apparently it went on year round.

He was slightly baffled by Naruto and Sasuke's friendship. The two didn't seem to get along very well and were often pissed at each other. Sai would have to ask Naruto at lunch today why that was.

Soon the bell rang and Sai manged to peel his face off of the desk as he had done yesterday and the day before, gabbing his things shortly after and heading to the cafeteria where he would meet the group he had come to know, his home packed lunch securely in his grip as his stomach growled.

He wore a red and black striped t-shirt, tight dark gray jeans and white Vans. His black hair was short and hadn't needed any styling since it was naturally fluffy and very soft looking, a faceted shine in every dark strand showing how well he kept his hair. His belongings consisted of a shoulder bag which contained various art supplies and his bagged lunch.

As Sai went down the hall, he spotted Sasuke shoving something into his locker and pulling out a book. Sasuke could often be caught reading on his off time, which was all the time, since the boy was a damn genius and never had to put any real effort into doing class work, or so Sai assumed since he never saw him do any.

"Hey Sasuke!" He said cheerfully as he reached the male. Sasuke glared in response with a nod in his general direction. Sai took that as a hello and continued.

"How was your day? Its so hot, I fell asleep again." He smiled brightly.

"Hn." Naruto said this was the first thing an Uchiha boy learned to say after they were born. "Fine."

"That's good!" Sai didn't mind Sasuke's short replies, apparently it was a good thing the boy even replied. Or didn't beat the shit out of him. This from Kiba. "Have you talked to Naruto yet, he said he wanted to go somewhere over the weekend."

"No, I missed morning classes." Sasuke replied, sorting through his things. It was said that it was typical of Sasuke to miss classes since he was a part time model, working under his older brother's signing company. Sasuke's older brother was a famous model and part time actor, though the Uchiha family hadn't exactly approved of their son's choice of careers, they hadn't stopped them either. After all, Uchiha's were known for their generations of government officials and world leaders. It was said that the only reason they were allowed to do what they wanted was because Fugaku Uchiha had been threatened by Mikoto Uchiha. A sofa was involved.

"Oh, but you wont have a problem making up finals will you?" Sai asked as they stared walking one more to the lunch room.

"No." He replied, glancing at Sai before all out staring.

"Sai." He stated.

"Yes?"

"Your face is red and I can still see the drool from where you fell asleep."

"Oh! Thank you!" Sai rubbed at his face with his long sleeved black sweater.

"Hn."

Sasuke looked like his usual self, a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, black pinstriped slacks that looked expensive and obviously tailored to fit his long legs like a second skin, two studded belts crossed over his hips. His hair was spiked in the back like so many punks Sai had met, though Sasuke was far more intellectual than most of the students at the school, and he had the barest amount of eyeliner and gray eye shadow on. His eyelashes were already so thick and back that he didn't need mascara to finish off his look. Sai could almost call Sasuke emo, but knew most of the look came from his exposer to the fashion scene. Though how he could wear so many layers of clothing in this heat he wasn't sure.

When they reached the cafeteria they headed directly to Naruto's table where Kiba could be seen shooting milk out of his nose at some joke Naruto had cackled out.

"AND THEN HE FUCKING RAN IT OVER AGAIN!" The blond yelled and more milk was lost in the battle between dog and milk carton.

"Kiba, that's fucking disgusting, Naruto, quite down or Tsunade will kick your ass again." Sasuke muttered as he pulled up a seat next to Naruto as he had every other day. Sai followed with a large smile.

"You weren't here for class TEME! She might EXPEL you if you don't show up once in a while!" Naruto yelled, hitting Sasuke in the shoulder.

"She wont expel me, she'd pay ME to stay around to keep YOU out of her hair."

"So sais Gay Boy #1." Kiba said, trying to wipe off the milk from his face.

"What the fuck Kiba, shut your mouth before any more people catch you're stupidity." Sasuke glared.

"Wait, there's more than one now?" Naruto asked. Kiba had always gone on about Sasuke's sexuality but he hadn't heard about any other 'gay boys' from his friend.

"Right there," Kiba nodded in Sai's direction, a huge grin on his face. "Gay Boy #2."

Sai smiled if impossibly larger. "Even if I was gay I'd still get more ass then you dog face."

"Hn." Sasuke laughed.

Naruto wailed, his laughter earning their table a cafeteria full of onlookers.

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kiba growled before pouncing on Sai over the table.

Eventually a teacher came by and pulled Kiba away from Sai, having been used to the rowdy students of the school since they had started high school.

Naruto was laughing, Sasuke was glaring because Sai's food had landed in his lap when Kiba jumped the other boy, and Sai was smiling as brightly as ever with a now bruised eye that was promising to swell up 10 times as bad over night.

Naruto had been wearing his signature bright orange t-shirt with "Chick Magnate" in bold, black letters stamped on it, a pair of baggy well worn denims and old Adidas. His hair in its usual unruly mess. Kiba, looked almost the same with his gray Old Navy tee and baggy jeans, his dark brown hair in about the same mess as Naruto's. One thing that was very different about Kiba were his maroon upside-down triangle tattoos under his eyes. A bold statement indeed. Both boys were average high, though Naruto was the shortest person out of everyone Sai had come into contact with, though that wasn't to say he was short. Sasuke was a good 5'11" along with Sai himself, Kiba 5'9" and Naruto at 5'7". While both Sasuke and Sai were tall and willowy with lean musculature, Kiba was thick with toned muscles and controlled strength. Naruto was smaller, but Sai guessed he had a toned body much like Sasuke's.

As Sai was told to go to the nurses office he decided that he didn't mind this school all that much.

**XXX**

When Sai reached the nurses office for the first time since he had started at Konoha, he quickly decided he wasn't all that fond of the school any more.

In actuality, this was the first time he hadn't been sent to the nurse on the first day of school and only for a black eye. When he walked through the door to the small white room with its comfy looking plush beige chairs, one being occupied by a messy haired young woman who looked to be the head nurse by the white smock she wore and the clip board she had in her hands, he got a chill down his spine.

"I'm here to see the nurse..." He said a bit dejectedly.

The woman turned and looked at him, a strange look in her eye when she saw who was standing there.

"Hello, I'm Karin-Ooh! Look at that eye!" She said jumping up and rushing to him. "What happened?!"

After Sai told her, a very strange a creepy smile crossed her face and she decided to do a 'check up'. Her hands started roaming and he knew then why he had been creeped out.

"Can you not do that. You're ugly, your hair looks like a rat died in it, your glasses make you googly-eyed and you just don't turn me on..." He said stepping back.

"Wha-! how dare you! I was just doing a simple, every day check up!" She almost yelled, her face red and angry. "Hmpf, you're fine now go away." She said turning around and going back to her clip board, which when Sai took a slightly closer look at it, saw that there was a doodle on it that looked very much like Sasuke. In fact, it even had the same scowl as he did.

"He doesn't look anything like you!" He heard her mutter then he himself shuddered at the thought of her mentally molesting Sasuke much like she had just done to him.

He left quickly.

Later as he, Naruto, a still pissed Kiba (who had gotten a lashing from the Headmaster, Tsunade for beating up the new kid), Sasuke, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka all met up at the schools parking lot, at Naruto's request. And by request he meant by Naruto's shouting from hallways away at people to tell them where to go after school. Tsunade had chased him from the school shortly after.

Sakura was dressed in a pale gold and maroon sort sleaved shirt. A black pleated skirt came almost to her knees over bright pink tights and was wearing black strappy sandles. Her lighter pink hair looked a bit frazzled from the humidity and her pink eyeshadow needed touching up. Ino was dressed in tight jeans that were artificially aged, a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with gold roses on it that came down low over her hips, a blue studded belt wrapped around her thighs and her blue converse completed her attire. Her Blond hair was stacked on top of her head and a chunk of bangs came down over her face. He eyes were dusted with blue eyeshadow and he lips a pale pink, shining with gloss. Though Sai would say Sakura was prettier than Ino, she didn't look all that great today.

Sakura had glared at him when she first saw him, most likely because he had called her an 'ugly forehead girl' when she had first started flirting with him. Ino, however, had not had the pleasure yet of speaking to Sai, and seemed just a over zealously flirting with him as she was Sasuke, who just glared and punched Naruto in the stomach before glaring more.

"TEME!"

Ino stopped flirting with Sasuke, since it was hard to speak to him when Naruto was attacking him, along with Kiba, who decided it was fun to join in, and turned her attention solely on Sai. Sakura, who was a constant rival of Ino's, look on with unabashed glee as she expected Sai to brutally insult 'Ino-Pig'.

"So how has school been? You just started right?" Ino said happily. He briefly thought about how she really did have a pig-like face but distinctly recalled the shape Kiba had been in the first day he started and how his faced had swollen up after being hit, apparently by Ino, after saying something stupid to the robust boy named Chouji. Then he thought of Karin, and said the exact opposite of what he had been planning to say.

"It's been great! Especialy now that I've gotten to meet such a cute girl!" He said, his gigantic smile in place.

Sakura's jaw tried to fall from her skull, Sasuke stopped mid-punch, looking at Sai and Ino, Kiba, who was currently sprawled under Sasuke, looked like he had just gotten the crap beat out of him, then ran over by the truck that was Sai being polite to an ugly girl. And Naruto, who had been apparently trying to rip Sasuke's shirt off with his teeth, turned very very pale when he not only realized that Sai had just called Ino cute, but when he also found one of his hands gripping Sasuke's crotch and the other, his ass.

"Na-ru-to..." Sasuke pinched out through gritted teeth when he too realized what had been fondling him.

"Naruto! You fag!" Kiba chirped passed his bloodied lip followed closely by "I knew you had it in you, Dickless." from Sai.

Both Ino and Sakura looked like the were unsure if they should enjoy the show or kill Naruto for groping Sasuke.

Sai wondered why Naruto still hadn't bothered to let go of Sasuke.

Then, in a move so fast Sasuke punched Naruto with the fist he was going to punch Kiba with, his face so red he looked like his favorite fruit, and the chase began.

Once he could no longer see Sasuke and Naruto, Kiba managed to get up and dust himself off, Ino and Sakura still looked flabbergasted then decided that they were suddenly very close friends and started chatting about when Sasuke would start dating Naruto. A new competition was born.

Eventually Naruto and Sasuke had made it back to the group, Kiba starting in on them the second he saw them.

"Naruto you stupid fuck! You're face is covered in blood!" Kiba barked out his laughter.

"Sasuke, you're still very red you know..." Sai mentioned, effectively causing Sasuke to blush harder.

"That's cause the stupid teme got a hard-on when-" Sasuke cut him off by kicking the back of his knee.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He growled out.

Ino and Sakura started whispering frantically to each other. Kiba balked at them, and Sai just wanted to go home since everyone was ignoring him now.

"Sai, are you coming to my place tonight?" Sasuke suddenly stopped kicking Naruto when he remembered the groups earlier arrangement. Naruto had decided they should all go hang out at the Uchiha mansion, since they had a great entertainment room. That had also been one of the things yelled out at everyone in the halls.

"I was just thinking of going home actually, you guys seem like you're too engrossed in each other to go there any time soon and I have a painting at home I've been meaning to finish anyways..."

"No way! You just have to go Sai, it'll be really fun!" Ino jumped to attention once she realized her prey was try to get away. " Sasuke has a HUGE T.V. and a totally awesome sound system!"

Sai thought about it for a moment...who said "totally awesome" anymore...? The tugging on the back of his shirt increased.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome! Even if you're a dick." Naruto laughed finally getting up off the ground, deciding now was the best time to get away from Sasuke while he wasn't trying to cause internal bleeding.

"I may be a dick but at least I'm not dickless." Sai retorted.

"HEY! Stop saying that! I tell you I'm HUGE. And why the hell where you looking in the first place?! You're not spose' to stare at people while they're pissing!"

"I SO did not need to hear any of that." From Ino.

"I second that." From Sakura.

"Why the hell are you fucks so GAY?! Why can't it be Sakura and Ino who are always all over each other?!" whined Kiba.

"Will you all just shut the hell up? We need to get going if we want to get there any time today!" Sasuke interjected.

"WHAT?!" Both Sakura and Ino looked aghast at Kiba, glares of death forming.

Sasuke sighed and started walking towards his car.

"I guess I'm going with Sasuke, you coming Naruto?" Sai asked as he started to follow, not wanting to bother with the girls anymore.

"Yeah! He has one hell of a kitchen! tons of food and I'm starving!"

They soon caught up with Sasuke and waited a minute to see if any of the other would follow. When no one came and Kiba's screams could be heard, the knew the other's weren't going to come.

"You have a nice car." Sai commented on Sasuke's black Mercedes S550 Sedan. A car easily worth over 120,000.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, agreeing with him.

"Come on! Lets go!" Naruto scrambled inside the car the second the locks clicked. He of course, took the front,which Sai was slightly disappointed about. As he got into the back, he noticed that not only were the seats very comfortable, but the backs had the Uchiha crest on them. The red and white uchiwa's were made of soft leather.

Sasuke turned on the car, the local rock station blaring an annoying commercial momentarily before Sasuke pushed in a koRn CD and then they were pulling away headed to the Uchiha mansion.

**XXX**

When they pulled up, Sai was in awe and Naruto was fidgeting, wanting to get to the kitchen. Both Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have forgotten their 'disagreement' and were now acting their usual selves.

"Stop fidgeting damn it! At least let me park!"

Sai watched as the beautiful, massive Colonial slowly disappeared as Sasuke pulled into the garage.

"Itachi's home. You might want to stay away from him Sai, he can be a freak sometimes, but it probably isn't something you can't handle. You give him a run for his money." Sasuke warned then sighed.

"Hm?" Sai had a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"I think that's what he means Sai, you look insane when you make that face. Please don't." Naruto said with a troubled look.

**XXX**

When they entered the house from the door in the four car garage, which currently only held Sasuke's Mercedes and his older brothers' red Corvette Z06, he briefly explained the house as they walked through.

"This is the main hall, the foyer is on our left, the kitchen is to the right, the closest bathroom is on the right, passed the kitchen. there 12 bedrooms in the house, 5 bathrooms, an entertainment room on both the main and second floor where me and Itachi stay. The one on the main floor has an in home theater and the second one has a 62" HDTV and surround sound. We have ever game consul you can think of and every movie that has come out in the last 20 years."

"He's not kidding! Hey, you show Sai around, I'll help myself to your food!" Naruto said as he ran off.

"Tch. Dobe."

"You're house has three floors though doesn't it?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, that floors off limits though, that my parents, if they even caught Itachi in there rooms they'd skin him alive. And he's their pride and joy."

"Aww, I know you love me too otouto..." A voice purred from behind them as they had started up the stairs to the second floor.

Both Sasuke and Sai turned back to look at who had spoken, Sai instantly assumed he was Itachi, and was stunned by what he saw. Sai wasn't one to say he was gay but he would agree if someone said he was bi. And Itachi proved that easily.

He was at least 6'2" with long, luscious black hair that almost came to his waist, bangs falling over his face but not quite as long as his younger brothers'. He wore a form-fitting fishnet shirt with sleeves that reached past his wrists and tight leather pants stretched over what seemed like miles of long leg. He wasn't wearing shoes but fuzzy red socks that completely threw off the whore look he seemed to have been going for. Sai stared a moment at the socks, thinking they were a lot like the red Corvette parked in the garage.

"-be home?" The last of whatever Sasuke had said drifted to his numb mind.

"Around 10 tomorrow morning." Itachi replied in a lazy drawl, eying Sasuke's new 'friend' as the younger boy looked him up and down."

"Like what you see Sasuke's friend?" He half laughed as Sasuke glared and Sai started at being addressed.

"Would hell yes suffice?" Sai replied, regaining his composer and causing Itachi to laugh out right in his dark, seductive, knee melting laugh of his.

"Oh god..." Sasuke groaned. He was never going to get away from perverts. Which then reminded him of Naruto and his groping which then made him blush and the pissed and then-

"WHERE'S THE RAMEN! SASUKE! ITACHI! THE RAMEN! IT'S -GONE-!!"

**XXX**

Finally done with the first chapter! Sorry It took so long to get out! I will be keeping the original 2 chapters on deviantArt so if anyone would like to read those you can comment or PM me and I'll give you the link! I hope you all enjoy it and please do review!


	2. Madara Uchiha

Whoo! Finally the second chapter! I'm sorry it's taken so long, I hope you still enjoy it TT^TT

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto, I'm sure you know that already.**

**XXX**

**Model Theory Ch 2-Madara Uchiha  
**

"Why didn't you tell anyone you finished it off last time you stayed over?" Sasuke asked when he and Sai entered the kitchen. Itachi had decided to go to his room to escape the panicking blond, with a "Nice meeting you." as he brushed passed Sai, sending a pleasant chill up his spine and causing Sasuke's eye to twitch. Sai had then been drug back down the stairs towards the kitchen. Sasuke had been afraid Sai would try and fallow his brother as the other boy stared at the man's retreating back.

"I DIDN'T REALIZE-!" Naruto wailed on top of the black granite counter he had climbed on in search of ramen in higher cabinets.

"You'll just have to eat something else, I'm not going out of my way to buy you more." Sasuke grumbled as he glared at the boy kneeling on his counter. "And get the fuck off the counter, dobe, before I kick your ass for the third time today."

"But my RAAAMEEEN~!" Naruto sniffled as he tried searching the cupboard again, tossing some of it's contents onto the counter.

"Eat SPAGHETTI for fucks sake, don't destroy my kitchen!"

Soon Sasuke was trying to get Naruto off the counter, which started a new bout of arguing. Sai, having gotten bored of watching the two slap at each other like little girls, decided to take a look around the cavernous kitchen.

There was plenty of floor space to walk between the "L" shaped room and the large island in the middle. All of the counters were covered in expensive looking granite and the wood of the cabinets were a dark cherry wood. On one side of the kitchen the sink sat inset into the beautiful granite and the stove with a matching microwave and dishwasher were not far. At the other end of the room, the tall, black double door fridge stood. And on the right side off the room, was a wall of bay windows facing the landscaped gardens in the back of the property. As Sai walked closer he saw that there were all types of trees and flowers and stones artfully arranged like one of the big gardens out of Better Homes'. He wouldn't be surprised if the house was featured in the magazine already. In the distance he could also see what looked to be a swimming pool, but dense trees and foliage obscured the view.

The boys behind him continued on with their noisy antics, and when Sai started to turn around and ask them to go outside so he could see the pool and maybe watch Sasuke throw Naruto in and try to drown him, he noticed that there, next to the fridge, was a small brown and white plastic covered box that suspiciously looked like a box of pork flavored ramen noodles.

"Naruto..." Sai started.

"DON'T BIT ME!"

"DON'T STICK YOUR HAND IN MY MOUTH!"

"TEME-!"

"DOBE!"

"Naruto?"

"WHAT?!"

"Ramen." And Sai pointed.

**XXX**

After the fiasco in the kitchen, Naruto was fed, and Sasuke had cleaned and soon they had all retired to the entertainment room. After playing a few fighting games, one racing game and 5 minutes of HALO 2, Sasuke offered for them to stay over since it was getting late and the Uchiha didn't feel like driving again. Sai texted his parents saying he'd be staying at a friends and would be home sometime the next day while Naruto picked a movie to watch and Sasuke went to make popcorn.

"Want to watch The Ring?"

"No."

"What about Saw 4? I haven't seen that in a while and Sasuke can't stand it."

"I stopped watching those after Hostel."

"What about Cabin Fever?"

"Not interested."

"Do you want to watch ANYTHING?"

"Velvet Goldmine."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Rent it, you'll love it. Watch it with Sasuke, I'm sure he'll enjoy it too."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"Okay...want to watch Madagascar?"

Sasuke returned with a large bowl of buttery popcorn, having apparent changed clothes in the process of popping it into a pair of black pajama pants and a loose Paramore t-shirt. After handing Naruto the huge bowl he sat in one of the fat bean bag chairs scattered around the plush leather sofa and matching Lazy-boy which Sai occupied, Naruto having chosen to sit on the carpet directly in front of the gigantic Sony and blind himself with Heath Ledgers clown-painted face. They had finally decided to watch the Dark Knight after Sai once more told Naruto to watch Velvet Goldmine, knowing he would be too lazy to read the back or try and find any reviews online for the movie.

Around the time the Joker made the pencil 'disappear', the movie was interrupted by Itachi's loud (and in Sai's opinion, sexy) voice.

"It's my day off Madara, why the hell are you here?"

Sasuke groaned as a second voice joined in the conversation.

"I wanted to stop by and tell you to come in early tomorrow. And Sasuke too. Deidara needs a few guys to fill in for some who dropped out."

"Why didn't you just call? It's eleven at night."

"Its a Friday, plus, I want to see my nephews outside of work once in a while. Is Sasuke home?" The voices had started to move closer to the entertainment room and Sasuke stood up to meet them at the door after pausing the movie. It stopped on Harvey's distorted face and Naruto laughed.

"You seem to know already, why ask?"

"Go away, we don't want you." Sasuke said when the others came into view.

"You shouldn't talk to your boss like that Sasuke." Naruto snickered. The man who was apparently Madara walked fully into the room, and was obviously an Uchiha. He was tall with long, messy, onyx hair. His face was that same Uchiha shade of beautiful and didn't even hint at what age he might be. He wore a tailored black suit that looked like it cost about the same as Sai's $20k tuition with shining dress shoes and a single ruby ring on his right hand. A blood red silk shirt shown underneath the mans blazer. The man's dark eyes scanned the room.

"Go away." Sasuke repeated.

"You have a lot of company over tonight. It's nice to see you interact with other people once in a while." Madara smiled before taking brushing past the glaring boy and sat down on the sofa closest to Sai after giving him a strange look.

"Uncle, don't." Itachi sighed as he also came into the room.

Sai noticed he had also changed into more comfortable clothes. A Tool t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. The socks still remained.

"Madara, don't harass my friends." Sasuke said dejectedly as he took his seat once more, knowing that he'd never get his uncle to leave them alone until the man had had his share of torturing his family.

"So you noticed him too eh Itachi? Madara asked still staring at Sai. Sai realized the man seemed to be sizing him up.

"Uncle, you have enough boys as you need, I doubt Sai would be terribly fond of you molesting him."

"I don't molest them, I sell them. Sai is it? How would you feel about modeling for me?"

"Don't answer him Sai, pretend he doesn't exist."

"Can we start the movie again, I don't want to watch you guys ogling Sai all night!" Naruto whined, munching on a handful of popcorn.

Sai didn't know what to say to the older Uchiha. He didn't have any real interest in modeling, but the man seemed a bit imposing and he was almost scared to refuse.

"It pays well, just ask Sasuke, or Itachi." Madara grinned and cocked his head.

Sai shifted in the chair, folding his legs under himself and watched as Itachi elegantly collapsed into one of the bean bag chairs, watching for Sai's reaction with what almost looked like a scowl.

"How much does it pay?" Sai finally asked. His family was fairly wealthy, but it would be nice to have the extra money. If he didn't like it, he could just quit.

"I'm glad you asked." Madara almost purred. "Its a ninety thousand dollar contract, with bonuses and you work with some of the most famous designers and photographers in the world. If it makes you feel better you would be working mostly with Sasuke. I also have Itachi's contract."

Sai contemplated it all for a moment. He had only just met the man, and he had only just come to know Sasuke two days prior. However, he had seen a few of Itachi's add's in Akatsuki, one of the best fashion magazines in existence and knew that if Itachi was that famous under Madara then he would be passing up a great opportunity if he declined Madara's offer.

"Okay." Sai decided.

"Sai, it's a bad idea, you'll never get out of it." Sasuke warned glaring at Madara for even asking. "Itachi, say something."

"Why? He IS gorgeous, I can't fault Madara for him asking."

"Sasuke, I need more popcorn and maybe some ear plugs. I don't ever want to hear Itachi say Sai's hot again. I might start to hemorrhage." Naruto said, looking a bit green in the face. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'll do it, its not like it'll kill me and it'll pay for my art supplies." Sai shrugged and Madara laughed.

"Then it's done. Come in with Sasuke and Itachi tomorrow and we'll get the paper work done. I sure Deidara would be happy to have you in the shoot."

"Mooovie..."

"Alright."

"Uncle?" Sasuke asked looking over.

"Yes?"

"Here." Sasuke handed the other Uchiha the empty, butter greased bowl.

"What?" Madara asked after taking the bowl, unsure what to do with it.

"Make more popcorn."

**XXX**

After the movie ended, Madara left. Itachi decided to turn in for the night, his gaze lingering on Sai for a moment longer the others. "Nice meeting you, I'm sure it'll be interesting working with you as well." A smirk forming on his face.

"If it isn't, I'm doing something wrong." Sai flirted back. Naruto groaned and threw a pillow at Sasuke's face.

"This is you're fault Sasuke!"

"How is it my fault dobe?"

"By _existing."_

"Good night otouto, good night otouto's boyfriend, we have work so don't stay up all night jacking each other off," Naruto nearly inhaled his own tongue and Sasuke went pale, disbelieving what his brother had said."And good night Sai, sweet dreams."

"Good night." Sai said with one of his strange smiles, causing Itachi to leave the room laughing.

After Naruto managed to stop choking and Sasuke forced himself to forget everything that had just happened, they all cleaned up the room and went upstairs.

Sasuke's room had white walls, with black trim and red carpet. Several band posters were tacked to the walls and a large comfortable looking maroon sofa sat against one of them while a book case sat against the one directly opposite. A queen sized bed was against the wall opposite the entryway on a black wooden, Asian style frame. The white comforter was thick and turned over at the head of the bed to reveal black silk satin sheets.

Naruto immediately jumped onto the bed, messing up the sheets and rolling around like a dog in mud.

"Dammit dobe, get off my bed, your fat ass'll break it." Sasuke growled going over to the closet near the sofa. After rummaging in it a bit, he pulled out some blue cotton shorts and a pair of sweat pants. "You can wear these." Sasuke said as he tossed the short's at Naruto and the pants at Sai.

"I wondered where they were." Naruto said as he caught the clothing.

"You keep leaving crap here, Iruka's bound to get fed up buying you new clothes all the time."

"But I may as well leave stuff here, it's easier since I come over so much, then I don't have to pack stuff before hand." Naruto replied.

"But I keep finding you fucking shorts under my bed or in the sofa, I'm getting fed up with it."

"Aww, common Sasuke, it's not THAT bad."

Sai couldn't help but notice how they acted like a married couple.

"Sai, you can sleep on the couch, there's some blankets in the chest next to it." Sasuke directed, climbing onto the bed and shoving Naruto off onto the floor. "Go get changed idiot."

"Sasuke! What the hell?!"

Sai changed after Naruto and came back to the room finding Sasuke laying on one side of the bed under the covers, reading what looked like the same book he had had during lunch, and Naruto laying on to of the covers on the other side of Sasuke, playing a PSP. After getting a blanket, Sai laid down, pulling his school bag over and fishing for his sketch book.

After a hour or so, Sai had packed up his supplies after having sketched Naruto and Sasuke while they were lost to their own worlds. "You guys ready to go to sleep?" Sasuke asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yes."

"Yeah, just a sec, I've gotta kill this bastard first-!" After some struggling, Naruto finally finished and tossed the game back into his bag, which he then tossed under the bed. Sasuke elbowed him and after some grumbling he turned off the light, noisily crawling back into the bed, this time under the covers. "Don't hog them all teme!"

"Shut up and go to sleep idiot, we have to get up early tomorrow. You know Itachi has a stick up his ass in the morning so I don't want to sleep through the damn alarm like last time."

"Arrgh! That sucked so bad I thought he was going to throw that knife at me." Naruto mumbled and shifted around some more.

"Do you have to fidget so much dobe?"

"You're poking me, I can't help it, bony bastard."

"You two are so gay..." Sai said suddenly, breaking into the shuffling war the two boys in bed seemed to be having.

"I will fucking KILL you Sai!" Naruto yelled, trying to jump over Sasuke to get to the teen on the sofa.

"FUCK!" Sasuke cursed as the blond's knee connected with his crotch.

"Sasuke! Sorry!"

"GET OFF!"

"EH?! SORRY! Sorry..."

Sasuke made choking sounds for a few minutes before finally catching his breath.

"You guys aren't ever coming over again..." Sasuke said, though he didn't sound terribly convincing.

**XXXLINEBREAKXXX**

So, that was the second chapter, I hope the next will be posted sooner~ I also hope you liked it! Please tell me!! R&R


End file.
